Happy Birthday Jessie!
by udon'tknowmebutiknowme
Summary: It's Jess' birthday. What would he do but go on a road trip to New York with his girlfriend? Lit Fluff. rating precaution
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jess and Rory are walking around the town square aimlessly.

"Hey, what day's the twenty-third?" Jess asks abruptly, shattering the silence.

"Uh…this Saturday. Why?"

"No reason," he says quickly.

"Come on, spill," Rory commands smiling.

"It's…uh…it's my birthday," he mutters so quietly that she doesn't think she's heard correctly.

"Huh?"

"My birthday," he says again.

"Seriously? No joke?" Jess nods and Rory smacks him in the back of the head (lightly), "Jess Alexander Mariano, _why_ was I not informed of this? Now I only have _three_ _days_ to get you a present!"

Jess scowls, "See, _this_ is why I, a) don't tell people my full name and b) don't tell people it's my birthday, cuz then they wanna celebrate it," Jess says darkly.

Rory gasps, "Why _wouldn't_ you want to celebrate your birthday?"

"Because it's stupid," he says.

"I am going to pretend you didn't just say that, now, what do you want to do? A Party? It can be really small. My mom loves planning parties, the cops shut down my eighth birthday party," Rory said.

"They _what_?" Jess asks in shock.

"And arrested the clown," she added, "Point is, me and my mom could throw you a very small, tiny party."

"You're mom hates me," Jess points out.

"Yes, but her love of planning parties will cancel that out, she doesn't care _what_ we're throwing it for as long as she gets to plan it however she wants."

"Rory, no party. Promise?"

"But…but…what'll we do to celebrate it?" She asks.

"I was kinda thinking of going up to New York for the day…and maybe you going with me…" Jess says nervously.

Rory grins from ear to ear and kisses him hard for a long moment.

"I take that as a yes then?" Jess asks smirking after they resurfaced.

"Take it mister," Rory says, "What'll we do there?"

"I got a couple ideas…" Jess relays vaguely.

"Jess…" Rory whines.

"Nope," Jess replies flatly.

"I can think of ways to make you tell me…" Rory says raising her eyebrow.

"Not gonn…" Jess is cut off by Rory's lips crashing onto his.

They kiss deeply for a few moments until they both need air and they broke apart resting their foreheads together.

"Still not telling," Jess says smugly and Rory pouts. "But it wouldn't hurt to keeping trying though…" He continued suggestively and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hey…Jess…" Rory says while Jess attacks her neck, "Mmm…_Jess_, can we…mmm…go somewhere…mmm…else?"

Jess stops and looks up, showing off his trademark smirk.

"Like…?" He prompts.

"Uh…yours and Luke's apartment? We can sneak up so he won't know we're there, which saves us the annoyance of being interrupted every ten minutes…" Rory trails off.

"'Kay," he replies and grabs her hand leading her towards the diner. "Okay, the trick is, to not attract any attention, so when he goes into the kitchen, casually go in and go upstairs. Wait for me, and I'll be up a little after you, then I can pick the lock," Jess says.

Rory is stunned.

"Don't you have a key? Why not use that?"

"It adds to the illusion that we're sneaking in, besides, my key is on my bed,"

Rory giggles, "Figures," she says and goes inside.

She casually walks towards the curtain and makes it up the stairs without seeming to attract too much attention. She sits by the door and two minutes later Jess is coming up the stairs and grins when he sees her.

"Looks like we made it Dodger," Rory says as she gets up.

"That we did," Jess replies. He closes the space between them and kisses her softly. She deepens the kiss, which took him by surprise, but he quickly responds. Suddenly she pulls away.

"Please?" she asked with big eyes.

Jess laughed, "Nope," he replies and kisses her again.

**A/N: So………..did ya like it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Well, next chapter up in a few days, faster if you review………hint hint**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been awhile and I hope you like this cuz this is the last chapter for this one. SORRY, but I now HATE this story. Sorry again. I DID like it, then once I started typing it I didn't like it anymore and you're really lucky I'm finishing this story at all, but I didn't want to be the type of person who never finished stories, so I am. THANK YOU for all the great reviews! Oh, last thing, I'm probably not going to be updating as much because I started Woodson High School yesterday so I'm not going to have time with all the homework. But, thankfully, I didn't get too much today so I thought I'd do this while I could.**

**Chapter 2**

Jess is driving his car and Rory is in the passenger seat looking at a map frustrated.

"Jess, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Rory, yes. I'm sure. Here, pick out some music," Jess said, trying to make her to settle down.

"Anything?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Jess said distractedly, he was trying to remember which exit to take. Rory grinned evilly.

"Ooh, you are so gonna regret that mister!" Finally Jess looked over at Rory who was pulling out a 'Backstreet Boys' album.

"Jeez Ror, you gotta be kidding me," Jess said.

"Nope," Rory replied smugly and she stuck in the disc.

The song, 'I Want It That Way' came blaring out of the car speakers and Jess groaned when Rory started to sing the lyrics.

"You are…my fire. The one…desire. Believe when I say…I want it that way!" She sang loudly. "Tell me why! Da da da da da duh da da da da duh da…I don't know the words…" She finished and Jess laughed.

"How about some real music now?" He asked and pulled out a 'Fallout Boy' disc.

"Ooh! Do you have, 'This Ain't a Scene It's An Arms Race'?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep, put it in and let me drive," Jess directed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oh my God Jess! That was so much fun! I haven't had that much fun since the last time I was in New York with you," Rory rambled excitedly. Jess grinned as he unlocked the car and opened the door for her.

"Glad you liked it," he replied smirking, "So…where to now? I don't wanna go back to Stars Hollow just yet…"

"Well, let's get halfway there and just get a room," Rory said

Jess smirked, "Oh? A room?"

Rory gasped realizing what she had said and hit Jess playfully on the arm.

"Not like _that_…unless…" Rory trailed off.

Now Jess was amused _and_ curious. 

"Unless…" He prompted.

"Unless…you…wanted to…" Rory said tentatively.

Jess pulled over to the side of the road.

"Jess, what are you…" Rory started but Jess cut her off.

"Rory, are you serious or just messing around?" Jess asked looking at her in the eye.

"Uh…I was kinda…serious. Yeah. I was serious," she replied honestly.

"Okay…um…there's a hotel in a couple miles, do you, uh, want to stop or just go back?"

"Let's stop," Rory said and smiled shyly at him. Then she leaned over and kissed him softly nevertheless passionately. Hard but gentle. New yet familiar.

When they needed air they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"We should probably get off the side of the road," Jess suggested.

"Oh, right," Rory said blushing as she settled back into her seat. Jess smirked and pulled back into traffic.

"Hey, Jess?" Rory said quietly.

"Mmm?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Happy Birthday."

_**The End**_

**A/N: I know, bad ending. But I changed so much from the first chapter it was really hard to fix the rest of it so I ended it kinda early, but I hope you like it a little bit. At least enough not to hunt me down with torches and pitchforks…**


End file.
